Description: The Analytical Cytology Laboratory (ACAS) was established to increase accessibility to analytical cytology services by reducing cost and to provide consultation and technical assistance. The major services include confocal microscopy/laser cytometry and digital imaging analysis and flow cytometry. The core also develops new analytical cytology assays for Center investigators. Training is provided for graduate stents and postdoctoral fellows. The future goals are essentially unchanged. There are plans to update equipment and to adapt the ACAS to conduct multiplexed continuous denaturing capillary gel electrophoresis assays.